


Soul Strings

by chocolatnoir



Series: Dragon Age: Inquisition AU (Soulmate-Identifying Marks) [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dragon Age Inquisition AU, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatnoir/pseuds/chocolatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small drabble of an AU where people have Soulmate-Identifying Marks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul Strings

To say Lyra was mystified by her soulmark was an understatement.

But she was also a bit terrified of it, because it did not seem like a particularly happy occasion.

Having had the words _I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here_ in a neat handwriting wrapped around her wrist for as long as she could remember, she wasn’t sure that whatever preceded meeting her soulmate was anything good.

In fact it sounded the exact opposite if it meant people would need to die for her sake when she stood beside the man or woman that the Maker had chosen for her.

And yet, what could possibly happen when she lived sheltered in the Circle of Magi? Maybe she would never meet them, whoever they were. There were many cases of mages in the tower to have their soulmarks disappear before ever encountering their soulmates.

It was a sad thing, to live a life when you are so feared for being born as you are, that the world itself kept you from your fated one. Everyone had the right to find the one for them, their soul companion, but mages were not part of everyone, society demanded.

A lot of mages never found their soulmates and the ones that did…well, it depended on who it was.

In a way, it was dangerous for mages to find their soulmates, especially if they happened to be Templars. Were that to happen and the first meeting was the last.

Templars were promptly reassigned to another Circle.

It seemed the sin of the mages was so enormous that they were undeserving of that small comfort that the Maker had provided for them all.

 

* * *

 

When it did happen, Lyra was so out of her depth that she didn’t even make the connection that perhaps that was when she would meet her soulmate.

After closing yet another rift in the sky, the Seeker exchanged some words with one of the warriors, actually, a _Commander_ , that had approached them.

Tall and good looking, the blond man was looking tired and rough around the edges. He was a bit terse with his words but then again who wouldn’t, after seeing the destruction around them.

After asking “Is it?” in the Seeker’s direction and receiving a nod, he turned to fix his intense stare on her.

“I hope they’re right about you. We’ve lost a lot of people getting you here.”

Lyra promptly forgot how to breathe.

 _No, no, this couldn’t be happening. Not now!_ Not when she might die!

Her panic must have showed in her face coupled with her lack of response and she heard the Seeker was asking her if she was alright.

Her soulmate was frowning at her.

_Maker, this isn’t how it was supposed to go._

She gulped and tried to find her voice knowing her next words were written somewhere in his body. “I…I can’t promise anything, but I’ll try my best.”

Her voice was weak but the effect was instantaneous. The man’s eyes widened in shock.

“You?” He asked, raising panic in his voice, whether at their situation or at something else, she did not know.

“Oh crap” The dwarf Varric muttered, when he understood what was happening. He winced in sympathy at the situation. It was anything but ideal.

She saw realization flowering on the short haired woman’s face but was distracted when her soulmate’s expression changed from slightly panicked to fierce.

“That’s all we can ask.” He said. He seemed to be trying to communicate something to her but they didn’t know each other, how could she possibly read him?

It occurred to her that he might be asking her to do her best and, Maker willing, survive.

That thought filled her with hope and she held on to it as tightly as she could.

He turned to Lady Cassandra, “The way to the Temple should be clear. Leliana will try to meet you there.”

The other woman nodded, back to business again, “Then we best move quickly.” With a quick look at her, she added “Give us time Commander.”

“Maker watch over you” The blond man that was her soulmate said, looking at Lyra and then at the group, “For all our sakes.”

She nodded at him, expression tight. She wasn’t so sure she could pull this off, but she would try, like she had promised.

She had one more reason to live now.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the many Soulmate-Identifying Marks' fanfics around, especially in the Marvel fandom :)  
> Wrote this months and months ago and re-discovered it just yesterday so I decided to post it!  
> Hope you enjoyed it, thank you for reading!


End file.
